Climate Control
by GoldCatMaster
Summary: Note: surreaLpink told me to put this up. This came straight from the Islands the POTF Islands, of course and no introduction is needed or thought of. NJoi and ReView!


"Have you ever seen snow before?" Keely asked Phil. It was a Saturday, and oddly enough, there was nothing to do but sit in the grass and talk, which was exactly what Phil and Keely had in mind for their afternoon. Lying head to head, they'd been talking about the future for some time now in the front of Keely's yard. To Phil, it was a way to share more with Keely; to Keely, it was just really cool to hear about all the 22nd century gizmos.

"Well, yeah, in those nature documentaries they'd practically spoon feed us. It only snowed in Antarctica, everywhere else had fixed climates, where only the temperature changed, but never drastically."

"Oh, that sounds kind of like here." She kidded. Phil sat up in confusion.

"But I always thought that scientists hadn't discovered climate control until 2049!"

"No, that's not what I meant." Keely sat up also. "You've noticed how the temperature has never dropped past 50 degrees in Pickford?"

"Well, I guess."

"It's because we live in California, where it snows hardly ever. I've never actually seen snow with my own eyes. It's never snowed around here." She smiled. "But it seems kind of amazing."

"It's only frozen rain, what's the big deal?" He questioned.

"Phil, you have so much to learn." She laughed. "Snow is supposed to be one of the most beautiful things of nature. It's supposed to just gracefully dance from the sky, and cover the ground like a huge white blanket. Kids run around in it, and animals play in it, and it's meant to be really romantic and stuff."

"Really? I don't get it, but I guess it doesn't matter." Phil said. Keely stood up. "Are you sure that it doesn't snow in Pickford?"

"Most definite. It snows as often as it rains pudding." Phil pulled something out of his pocket and pointed upwards. Phil pushed a button. A giant bucket appeared up in the sky, and with one more click, a brown, chocolate substance dripped heavily before Keely. She had almost been rained on by pudding. She grinned. "Phil..." She bent down, picked up some pudding from the ground, and threw it at Phil. He wiped it off his face, and, grinning, threw pudding back. Pudding flew left and right before they both fell on the ground at the same time, and giggled in defeat.

"Better than a tomato war." He laughed.

"Well, I'm going in so I can change out of my newly chocolate splattered clothes. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved towards Phil, walking into her house. He laughed again, then walked home.

* * *

"Keel, I swear, it's an absolute surprise. I can't tell you! Just come to my backyard...no, you can't bring cats. Just try and come...good, bye." He hung up the phone. Phil looked down at his WZRD again. "'Climate control' my foot..." He smiled. Running out to the backyard, he unlocked the gate and waited for her to come around.

"Phil, what's up?" She said as soon as she came in. She gasped when she looked around. "Oh my–" She grinned from ear to ear.

The whole yard was a huge, winter wonderland.

Snowflakes fell lightly to the ground. The ground was not brown, but a pure, solid white. Ms. Diffy's new pond, for relaxing nearby, was now an ice rink. Keely squealed and jumped. "You are so...amazing." Keely looked towards Phil. "How'd you do this?"

"This place is pretty much an entire dome now. No one can see in, and the snow just falls over the yard. Are you cold?" He said, watching Keely shiver. He tuned a knob on the WZRD and zapped Keely. Her outfit was changed to a heavy jacket with faux-fur trimming. "So cute!"

"I'm glad you're happy." Phil said, already in his winter clothes. "So, what do we do in the snow?"

"Everything!" Keely screamed and picked up some snow. She molded it to a ball and threw it at Phil.

"Oh," He acted offended. "the second time you've thrown stuff at me?" He threw a snowball at Keely. Balls of snow were thrown for 20 minutes until they declared peacetime. "Snowman time." Keely suggested, rolling a huge ball of snow together.

"Snowmen?"

"Phil, the snow sticks together. Easy for making stuff with it. Sort of like sculpting." She said, smoothing out the globe-sized snow clump. They took 20 more minutes to put their snow people together, and once Keely's was done, it was an original 3-part snowman, complete with a stove-pipe hat, a button nose and two eyes made out of coal. Phil's was, more or less...

"The Venus De Milo?" Keely questioned at Phil's work of snow. "Wow, Phil..."

"Yes, I know, I am a perfectionist. But," She smiled. "it's a work of art."

"I must say, tadow." She giggled, clapping as Phil bowed. "Want to go ice skating?"

"How do you ice skate?" Phil asked. Keely sighed and shook her head slowly. "Phil, Phil, Phil... c'mon. You get the skates and I'll teach you how."

Phil was ready to ask how he would get skates when Keely pointed to the WZRD. "Oh." Phil zapped both their shoes and they were instantly skates. He would have fallen flat on his face if Keely wasn't holding onto his arm already.

"Thanks, Keel."

"No problem. Now, let's go to the pond. Pick up one foot at a time, like walking, except heavier, and with blades on your feet."Phil took her advice, and he slowly made his way to the pond, Keely still hanging on his arm. "Now, lift yourself onto the ice, and...skate." He tried to get onto the ice unsuccessfully. Keely laughed at a grounded Phil. "Take my hand." She threw out a gloved hand for Phil and he grabbed it. Pulling on her hand, he tried to get up with all his strength but only succeeded in pulling Keely down with him.

"Ahh!" Keely screamed. She fell down on top of Phil's chest. They both laughed, but after a while, paused. Looking into her eyes, Phil took a leap of faith. He came inches from her face, then kissed her. They held together for a while, then pulled apart.

"You still wanna learn to skate?" Keely grinned a mile wide, obviously not minding the kiss at all.

"Not really." Phil smiled back. "I'd rather-" Keely stopped him with her lips.

The snow fell down from the sky slowly that day.

It may not have been Christmastime in Pickford.

Maybe not even in the Diffy yard.

But in Phil and Keely's minds, they'd gotten a gift that even Santa couldn't bring.

**(A/N: Boy, what a cheesy endingmonologue! Gosh! Frickin' idiot am I! Anyway, a nice review may or may not convince me to brush up on my monologue-ing! So, just leave me a review, and things MAY get better!**

**"T.J., you're not bribing people to leave reviews for your crappy fanfictions, are you?"**

**No, Kalyie. Gosh, big sisters. But, sigh what are you gonna do? Any who...REVIEW! Byes!)**


End file.
